


Collection of Brain Vomit

by MasterTickleBack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterTickleBack/pseuds/MasterTickleBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caution of the language :)</p></blockquote>





	1. Coffee Shop - DaeJae

 

"Your number." Youngjae said and bit his lower lip. He looked up at the other nervously only to see him blink stupidly at him.  
"I'm sorry sir, but that drink isn't on our menu." The thicklipped barista said and cocked his eyebrow in confusion. The confused expression on him softened and a growl left his lips. A very sexy growl if Youngjae should describe it. "Damn you Bbang." He heard from across the counter.  
"Anything else?" The barista continued after regaining his posture.  
"A vanilla latte." Youngjae quickly ordered, not bothering embarrassing himself further. He paid and sat by a table to wait for his order.

_How could you be so stupid? Of course you can't go into a cafe and order the barista's number. Especially not when you usually shop with their rival down the street, only to avoid him._

He burried his face in his hands to cover up his embarrassment from any eyes that might want to observe him in his miseries. He heard the distinct sound of glass against wood. He looked up to see the barista placing his latte on the table. He disappeared just as quickly as he had come.  _He probably thinks I'm weird._  
Youngjae picked up his latte and looked at the foam.  
With vanilla syrup a number and a name was written.  
_Daehyun._


	2. Happy Working Song - HimLo

 

The last three red plastic cups where stacked in his left hand, the right wiping off the counter for excess beer-tiquila-vodka mix that had ended there with sloppy movements and drunk bodies bumping against each other. The liquid was drowning the last stubborn flags and glittering stars.  
Throwing the plastic away, Junhong tossed the cloth throught the room and it plopped into the sink of the kitchen.  He rubbed his tired and slightly burning eyes with fisted hands only to have them pulled away. Feathery lips brushed over his eyelids and an arm hoisted around his waist.  
"Leave it for tomorrow. It isn't running anywhere." His boyfriend whispered gently and started to lead him towards their bedroom.  
"Thank you." He mumbled back tiredly. Before he knew it, he had been undressed and placed in his bed, tucked into their bed, his boyfriend spooning him from behind and a secure arm around his waist.

The sun rose through the curtains and Junhong stretched lazily, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He opened his eyes which he regretted instantly. His hangovers hit him through his eyes and knocked to the back of his skull from the inside, playing pinball with the last braincells intact. Groaning he squeezed them shot in order to rest a little while longer. A light hum was heard from the kitchen and he peeked an eye open again. It was his boyfriend, no doubt about it.  
Swinging his legs off the bed and untangling himself from the cover, he shuffled towards the livingroom. The sight that met him was not what he expected. Nothing even close to. The room was spotless, cleaned completely, not a speck of dust to be seen.  
"H-Himchan, how did you..?" He questioned before he rubbed his eyes to see if he really saw everything write.  
"Goodmorning beautiful." The cheery voice of his boyfriend sounded. "I was just humming a happy working song." He replied and placed fresh flowers in a wase. No one could tell they had thrown the party of the year the night before.


	3. Fight For Freedom - BangHim

"Fight for freedom!" Himchan imitated Yongguk's voice and smirked at his best friend. He had managed to tie him to a chair in the kitchen with a little - okay a lot - help from both Youngjae and Daehyun.  
"NO! SHOW ME MERCY!" Yongguk cried for help and tried to cover himself up to the best of his abilities. But he didn't stand a chance.  
"I am showing no mercy." Himchan wiggled his brows and held up his weapon. Yongguk was trembling on the chair in fear, his eyes wide.  
"W-what will you do to me?" Yongguk asked nervously as Himchan approached him.  
"Nothing you can't handle." He chuckled sadistically before he twisted the featherduster over Yongguk's naked arm, making him squirm and laugh. "Don't underestimate my feather duster." He chuckled and continued to tickle his hyung.

Words: 137


	4. Officer Kim - BangHim

The wind pulled and tugged in the trees, leaves blowing around in the wind and rain slamming hard against the ground. But none of it Yongguk noticed. He was fast asleep, cuddled up in his bed between his covers.

"HANDS UP AND PANTS DOWN!" A voice screamed next to him. Yongguk instantly spread his arms.

"M-my pants a-are down." Yongguk said frightenedly. He felt something cold and round press to his temple. It was a gun.

"Your face in the pillow. No peeking." He was ordered and he did as he was told. He felt the intruder climb onto his bed and straddled him. His arms were yanked backwards harshly and cuffed on his back. The weight was shifted on top of him and a pair of lips connected with his cheek.

"So obedient when you're scared Bbang." The melodious voice of his boyfriend sounded.

"H-Himchan?" Yongguk asked stupidly and the figure on top of him laughed the laugh he had always loved. 

"You said your pants were down? Why don't we use that for our advantage?" Himchan smirked and ground his hips down on Yongguk's ass.


	5. The Call - BangLo

So close. So damn close! He was almost there. Yongguk sat on the toilet, pants down to his ankles and he panted heavily. A vibration by his ankles interrupted his business and he fished for the phone.  
"Yoboseyo?" He answered and caught his breath. "No Zelo. I don't want to hear you rap." He rolled his eyes and focussed on the pressure about to be released from his stomach. "I'm on the toilet." He said and the same time he felt his ass relax and a plop resonated in the room. "I'm taking a dump." He chuckled and the phone was hung up a second later. "Sucker." He laughed and continued to press.


	6. King of Hearts - DaeJae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caution of the language :)

"Don't!" Youngjae said in a warning tone without looking at the culprit. Daehyun pulled back his hand and nodded obediently.  
"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he looked at the so-called masterpiece Youngjae was working on.  
"I'm turning the king gay." Youngjae replied as he tore his eyes away from said piece.  
"Ho..." Daehyun was cut off before he could say much.  
"Don't breathe on it!" Youngjae hissed still not looking at Daehyun.  
"Holy shit sorry. Can I even be in the room?" Daehyun asked sarcastically.  
"Just don't ruin my work with your stupid ass breath." Youngjae growled and wiped his forehead from accumilating sweat.  
Daehyun rolled his eyes and sat as frozen on the floor opposite Youngjae. Youngjae continued his work.  
"Fucking shit!" He cursed and for the first time since he entered spoke to Daehyun directly. "It's all your fault." He pointed an accusing finger at him.  
"Me?" Daehyun asked ridiculously.  
"Yes!"  
"Fuck Youngjae. It's just a fucking card house. And it was the first two cards!" Daehyun said and couldn't fight his smile anymore. Youngjae saw it and threw a card at him.  
"Go shove this up your ass." Youngjae cursed and Daehyun chuckled.  
"I guess that's one way to make the king gay." He said and showed Youngjae the card he had gotten: King of hearts.  
"I want my king back." Youngjae said and held out his hand for Daehyun to return it.  
"I'm coming." Daehyun said and moved over to place himself in Youngjae's lap.  
"You're lucky I love you." Youngjae grumbled.


	7. Size Matters - Jongup & ???

"Jongup?"  
"Yes?"  
"What matters the most?"  
"Huh?"  
"What matters the most?"  
"Definitely not size."  
"What?!"  
"Otherwise I'd be in your position and I definitely wouldn't be talking."  
"Oh."  
"Get moving! I am so close!"  
"Easy now. I want us to take our time."  
"HYUNG!"  
"Fine."  
"Oh fuck! Shit!"  
"Did I move too fast?"  
"You almost made the bed tip!"  
"Oh lord. Let me just get you the damned remote control."


End file.
